James LeBeau
James Lebeau was a member of the Thieves Guild, a former professional con-man and the father of Remy Lebeau. Early Life James LeBeau was born on July 20, 1966 in New Orleans, Louisiana. Born into the Thieves Guild, James became a skilled thief and con-man early in his life. At age 17, he dropped out of high-school after learning that he had gotten his girlfriend Juliet Carlson pregnant. She later gave birth to a son named, Remy. Juliet couldn't handle the responsibility and eventually left town. James then raised his son by himself (with his family's help) and taught Remy about fighting, thieving and conning. When Remy was about ten or eleven, James left his son to concentrate on a con and Remy was placed in the care of his older brother and his wife, though he later regretted his decision. Life as a con man He first adopted the name "Sawyer" when he tried to swindle a couple out of $160,000, but when he saw their young son, he abruptly called off the deal. Six years later, a later victim, Cassidy Phillips, saw through the trick and Sawyer took her on as an apprentice as part of a longer con against her. He seemed genuinely fond of Cassidy, and for a while considered abandoning the scam. His partner in the con though forced his hand by threatening Cassidy's life. Cassidy gave him up to the authorities on the advice of Kate, whom she met shortly after the relationship ended. Jail The court sentenced him to approximately seven years. About nine months into the sentence, Cassidy visited, saying she'd given birth to his child, Clementine. The warden commuted the last six years of Sawyer's sentence in exchange for conning a fellow prisoner into revealing where he'd stashed stolen money. He deposited his commission from the deal anonymously in an account in Clementine's name. ("Every Man for Himself") After his release, he and Hibbs participated in the Tampa Job, which by accounts did not turn out well for him. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers Matter Liquefaction James has the ability to Melt or Liquefy Matter. The maximum amount of mass that James can affect is unknown. It is currently unclear whether objects liquefied by this power return to a solid state over time and, if so, how long it takes. Abilities Master Combatant: Sawyer is a profound fighter often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in martial arts Savate, French kickboxing, and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. Skilled Thief: Sawyer is skilled at sneakily stealing things. Skilled Con-Man: As a former professional con-man, Sawyer is a very talented liar. Paraphernalia Weapons Sawyer often uses a telescoping bo-staff and sometimes handguns. Personality James Lebeau acts egocentric, outspoken and insensitive. He has a dark sense of humor, making many cynical remarks and calling people by nicknames. He often shows indifference, believing in the idea "every man for himself". Despite being immature, Sawyer is a very smart and talented liar, living through numerous cons. He doesn’t kill as easily, but carries weapons often, and can make serious death threats. James also likes to drink and a lot times drinks too much. All of this is mostly a mask, because Sawyer wants to hide the pain he has felt since his childhood. Yet he has proven many times that he genuinely cares for his family and friends, (especially his kids) having gone to far extents for them numerous times. When being protective, Sawyer makes many enemies. Relationships *''Relationships'': James Lebeau/Relationships *''Family'': James Lebeau/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Cassidy Phillips *Kate Austen *Juliet Carlson Friends ---- *Cassidy Phillips *Kate Austen *Juliet Carlson Friends Notes *Favorite foods are Fried Chicken and Chocolate Pie. *Is a fan of the NFL football team, The New Orleans Saints. *Has never voted for a Democrat. *James writes, shoots, and smokes with his left-hand. Links * James Lebeau/Gallery * James LeBeau/Quotes References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Thieves Guild members Category:LeBeau family